


To a (New) Beginning

by Cas_tellations



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Smiley boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_tellations/pseuds/Cas_tellations
Summary: It's new year's eve, and plans for the future are made.





	To a (New) Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year y'all!!

☆

 

“Hey,” Shiro’s voice is soft, gentle, “just like the old days then, huh?” He slips down beside Keith, a few inches of space between them. 

 

Keith huffs a laugh and knocks his shoulder against Shiro’s, “sure.”

It seems like they’ve been running for so long, an endless marathon punctured through with blood loss and a hearts near flatlining, edging closer and closer to the end after every battle. For Shiro, it started on that fateful day in the hospital, his grandfather sitting by his bedside and a somber-faced doctor ready to deliver news that would bring the world crashing down to his feet, nine years old with glow-in-the-dark stars still stuck to his bedroom ceiling.

 

For Keith, it started younger, when his father ran into a burning building - selflessly strong. For Keith, it started when a stranger came and took him away, telling him that everything would be okay. 

 

There were gaps of space in there where it felt like they could slow down, where it felt like they could  _ breath.  _ But then Kerberos happened - and after that, after Blue burst through Earth’s atmosphere and they raced to the Castle of Lions, they were free falling, not even  _ thinking  _ about how they were supposed to land safely. They simply fought and they put every inch of their heart and soul into it because that’s what they  _ needed  _ to do. 

 

They haven’t been able to slow down, not really, not until now. 

 

“How’d you know where to find me?” Keith says, plucking the champagne bottle from Shiro’s grasp.

 

Shiro chuckes, “Kosmo found me looking for you. Teleported me right to the roof’s door. It makes sense through - we used to sit up here all the time.”

 

“Astronomy lessons.” Keith says with a grin. “That was the cover when Iverson found us one too many times, right?” 

 

“Yep.” And Shiro wants to move closer, wants to close the few inches of distance between them, so that he can be pressed against Keith’s side from shoulder to ankle, legs dangling off the edge of the roof. It would be so easy. Casual - friendly, even. If they could be considered simply friends after  _ everything  _

 

Even through all the panic and the desperation and the  _ ‘I love you’,  _ the endless support and comfort through an endless expanse of space and time, it’s different to do these little, normal things. 

 

“What are your plans for the new year?” He says, like a fool, instead of moving closer. 

 

“Blade stuff, probably. There are still tons of refugees out there, the work is far from being done. Mom and Kolivan were talking about evolving the Blade into a type of relief organization.” 

 

Because of course Keith would be going back to space. He belongs among the stars, Shiro knows this. But he had still been clinging to that hopeless, idealistic part of him that wants Keith to stay with him.

 

“What are you hoping to do?”

 

“Coran wants me to go to New Altea with him - but I don’t know.” He hesitates, for a moment, before plunging on, “kinda feels weird that we’d go in different directions.” He rubs the back of his neck, scratching at the short hairs there. 

 

“We’ve done it before, when I went to the Blades… But yeah. If I’m gonna be galavanting around the universe, I’d…” Keith trails off, biting at his bottom lip and looking fixedly into the starry sky above them. 

 

“You’d what?” Shro prompts, when the silence stretches too long.

 

“I’d- I’d want to do it with you.” Keith says, finally. 

 

“Oh.” Shiro says, elegant as ever. “Well I - um. Yeah. Me too.” He fumbles over something he hopes to god resembles a sentence. His face burns red, and when he glances at Keith out of the corner of his eye, he sees that there’s a strong dusting of pink across Keith’s cheeks as well, illuminated by the moon and the remaining christmas decorations that nobody had bothered to take down yet. It’s so hard to not touch Keith.

 

“Good,” Keith says, “that’s really - good, yeah. Maybe I can - ask my Mom if you could come. Unless Coran needs you for new Altea,” he says, hurriedly. 

 

“I’d love that, Keith.” Shiro says warmly. 

 

Keith turns toward him, a smile so bright on his face that he puts the stars to shame. 

 

It feels like a punch to the gut, the way Shiro’s heart stutters in his chest at the sight of Keith. In the slight wind, his dark hair has been tossed across his face, a stark contrast his skin. His eyes are full of light and hope, purple edging on blue. He’s blushing, cheeks colouring up and his lips - his lips are chapped ever so slightly, parted in a smile. Shiro wonders, not for the first time, how those lips would feel against his own.

 

Keith is smiling so freely that Shiro can’t help but to grin back. And it might just be his imagination, but he’s pretty sure that Keith just edged closer to him. 

 

Shiro loves this. More than anything else, being able to sit and talk about the future. Because now they have a future, and hopefully, now, they can share their futures with each other.

 

Way below them, where the majority of the Garrison occupants had gathered hours earlier for New Year’s celebrations, they can hear the drunken echos of a countdown. 

 

“Ten seconds.” Shiro says. “You ready to start another one of these years?” 

 

“Yeah.” Keith says, with a degree of certainty that Shiro can’t argue with. “I have a feeling that this year is going to be one worth remembering.”

 

“Eight.” Shiro says, echoing along with the voices from below. “Why’s that?” 

 

“Well.” And this time, Shiro’s certain that Keith just nudged closer to him. “I’ll get to start the year by your side.”

 

Shiro’s breath catches in his throat. “Six,” he murmurs, then clears his throat, “I’m glad I can start my year with you too, Keith.”

 

“And the future, too.” Keith says, “if you join the Blades to help with the relief effort.”

 

“Four.” Shiro gives up on trying to hold himself back, and he sinks into Keith’s space. “I do want that. I want to spend my future with you.”

 

“Two.” Keith says, when Shiro doesn’t keep counting. The voices from the party below are so loud. 

 

“One.” Shiro whispers, and then pauses, looking at Keith in awe. They’re so close together, if either of them moved a fraction of an inch closer they’d be kissing. And oh, how Shiro wants that. 

 

In the end through, It’s not Shiro who leans forwards. 

 

It’s Keith.

 

It’s clumsy at first, a quick press of chapped lips. They’re both smiling so hard, and dissolve into matching starstruck laughter after that first initial touch. Shiro rests his forehead against Keith’s, and cups his jaw, thumb moving across the scar on Keith’s cheek. Keith has one hand on Shiro’s shoulder and he slides his other around Shiro’s waist, tugging him closer. 

 

The second kiss is more refined - Shiro tilts his head and parts his lips slightly.

 

They break off quite some time later with matching grins and Keith reaches to his side, popping open the bottle of champagne. 

 

“To the new year.” He says, and raises it towards the sky. 

 

“To the new year.” Shiro echos, and beams at Keith. And Keith, with stars in his eyes and a blush across his cheeks, smiles back as bright as a supernova. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
